villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Agent Smith
Agent Smith (simply known as Smith) is the main antagonist of The Matrix trilogy and a posthumous antagonist in The Matrix Online. He is the leader of Agents, then a virus in second and third films, and Neo's archenemy. He was portrayed by , who also portrayed Red Skull in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, V in V for Vendetta, and Megatron in the Transformers movie franchise. History Creation Agent Smith and his two allies were created by The Architect to secure the Matrix for 600 years. During the first five centuries, he had pursued the five Ones but was unsuccessful. ''The Matrix'' 600 years have passed and the sixth One was created. Smith was one of the three Agents sent to deal with Morpheus. After Neo (the sixth One) is successfully removed from the Matrix, Smith arranges Morpheus's capture by bribing Cypher, a disillusioned member of Morpheus's crew with being reintegrated into The Matrix. When Neo manages to free Morpheus, Smith and his fellow Agents engage in a lengthy cross-town chase. He and Neo fight, with Smith dominating most of the fight. Shortly after Neo escapes the fight, Smith guns him down. Neo revives, realizes his power as the One, and enters Smith, to destroy him from within. ''The Matrix Reloaded'' As a result of his contact with Neo, Smith is "unplugged"; no longer an Agent of the system but a "free man". His appearance is changed drastically as his sunglasses take on an angular shape and his suit is now black instead of dark green and his earpiece has disappeared. He still possesses the abilities of an Agent, but instead of being able to jump from one human to another, he is able to copy himself over any human or program in the Matrix through direct contact; this includes humans wired into the Matrix, non-Agent programs with human forms, redpills, and humans already possessed by Agents. Smith retains the memories and abilities, if any, of the one over which he copies himself. This ability is much like how a virus replicates, creating an ironic contrast with where Smith likens humanity to a virus during his speech with Morpheus. He makes the claim that Neo has set him free, indicating that he now has not only the vision but also the ability to break free of the Machines' control and exist as a singular being. He is now allied with no one but himself, rendering him an outlaw to both the Matrix and the human minds which populate it. Being free of burden, however, Smith is also compelled to feel that he is still crushed by the weight of purpose. He essentially correlates purpose with imprisonment, and because he still exists within the Matrix, there is an unseen purpose which binds together Neo and himself. He tries to copy his programming onto Neo, but when this fails, he and several of his clones attack him, forcing Neo to flee. Later, he and his clones try to stop Neo from reaching the machine mainframe, but this too fails. ''The Matrix Revolutions'' Smith has managed to copy himself over nearly every humanoid in the Matrix, giving him complete control over the "Core Network" (the underlying foundation of the inner workings of the Matrix), thus rendering him immutable by even the machines themselves. The Oracle explains to Neo that he and Smith have become equal in power and that Smith is Neo's negative, a result of The Matrix equation trying to balance itself. Also, she reveals that if he is not stopped, Smith will destroy everything. For this reason, the only way Smith can be eliminated, is for the equation to be "unbalanced". The Oracle herself is eventually taken over by Smith, granting him her power of foresight, or omniscience, as well as reality-bending powers equivalent to those possessed by Neo. Neo engages in battle with Smith on the Machines' behalf in exchange for Zion's safety. The Smith created from the Oracle battles Neo alone; as he explains, he has foreseen his victory, and has no need for the help of his copies. The two are almost evenly matched, though Neo's combat abilities seem arguably superior to that of Smith, the latter who seems to attack more out of brute force, rather than the technical skill he used when he was an agent. In the midst of this battle, Smith explains to Neo his final nihilistic revelation: "It was your life that taught me the purpose of all life. The purpose of life is to end.". When Neo is near defeat, Smith demands to know why Neo continues to fight, knowing he cannot win. Neo responds, "Because I choose to" and is beaten unconscious by the enraged Smith as a result. Suddenly recognizing the scene from his prophecy, Smith is compelled to deliver the line he said in it: "I say... Everything that has a beginning has an end, Neo". This is the only point where Smith does not refer to Neo as "Mr. Anderson". Confused by his own behavior, Smith suddenly becomes frightened by the effect Neo has on his words- then, on the effect his words have on Neo. Unable to overpower Smith, Neo seems to concede to Agent Smith that he can never win, and thus submits to defeat. Neo's successfully 'sells' his 'defeat' to Smith. Smith, unaware of Neo's subterfuge, absorbs him, and for a moment, believes himself to be the victor; however, after copying himself onto Neo, Smith has exposed himself to the machines' mainframe. As such, the machines delete Smith, with him and his clones exploding in a simultaneous flash of white light. Other Media ''The Matrix: Path of Neo'' In the alternative ending of The Matrix Revolutions in The Matrix: Path of Neo the final boss is the MegaSmith. The MegaSmith was used for gameplay reasons, because though the Wachowski Brothers thought the martyr approach suitable for film, they also believed that in an interactive medium such as a video game (based upon the successful completion of goals), this would not work. So, described by the brothers as "A little Hulk versus Galactus action", this character was created to be the more appropriate "final boss" of Path of Neo. The MegaSmith is composed of destroyed buildings, cars, and parts of the road, with the "spectator Smiths" standing around the crater and in the streets acting as the MegaSmith's muscles, resulting in Smith not only becoming the city's people, but the city itself. ''The LEGO Batman Movie'' Agent Smith appears, as a member of the Phantom Zone Criminals, who allies the Joker. Personality While other agents rarely act without consulting each other via their earpieces - they are, in fact, so in sync with each other they are sometimes known to finish each others' sentences - Smith is usually the one giving orders or using his earpiece to gather information for his own ends, signifying he is their leader, which is further proven because he is shown to have the authority to launch Sentinel attacks in the real world. As with other Agents, Smith generally approaches problems through a pragmatic point of view, but if necessary will also act with brute force and apparent rage. Unlike most Agents, Smith has a deep hatred of humans. Gallery 462873-smith5evillaughmatrixvillains.jpg|Agent Smith's evil laugh. Agent-Smith1nosunglassesvillains.jpg|Agent Smith without his sunglasses. MatrixBeretta92FS-4villainsempty.jpg|"You're empty." Agent-Smith-in-The-Matrix-agent-smith-villainssunglassesbrokeneoby24029586-1360-768.jpg|Agent Smith after Neo breaks his sunglasses. 2255691-999mtx hugo weaving 010helpwantornotvillains.jpg|"You're going to help us Mr. Anderson, whether you want to or not." Ge agent smithvillainsredblue.jpg|"Red or blue?" b-YIVN.gif|Agent Smith's breakdown. Screenshot 2019-09-14 at 23.13.23.png|Agent Smith is deleted Agent_Smith_TLBM.png|Agent Smith in The LEGO Batman Movie Trivia *Ironically, while Agent Smith expresses his disgust for the viral and cancerous nature of the human race, he later displays those same traits by replicating himself and consuming all life within the Matrix. *Despite his initial role as peacekeeper of the Matrix in the first film, Agent Smith's later ability to replicate himself makes him similar to a computer virus, as these malicious programs self-replicate themselves so they can spread on other programs and infect them. *In 2013, Hugo Weaving reprised his role as Agent Smith for a General Electric advertisement. *Despite that a fourth The Matrix film is in development for a release in 2021, Hugo Weaving has stated that he won't be reprising his role as Agent Smith despite his previous interest in returning. According to Weaving, he was originally asked to return by Lana Wachowski, but had conflicting schedules due his involvement in Tony Kushner's theatrical adaptation of The Visit, leading Lana to change her mind and write him out. This likely means that Smith will remain dead. Navigation pl:Agent Smith Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Nihilists Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Leader Category:Martial Artists Category:Torturer Category:Kidnapper Category:Traitor Category:Destroyers Category:Possessor Category:Power Hungry Category:Misanthropes Category:Stalkers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Neutral Evil Category:Provoker Category:Liars Category:Archenemy Category:Hypocrites Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Big Bads Category:Mastermind Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Abusers Category:Obsessed Category:Vengeful Category:Social Darwinists Category:Nemesis Category:Blackmailers Category:Trickster Category:Criminals Category:Hegemony Category:Envious Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Rogues Category:Paranoid Category:Charismatic Category:Psychopath Category:One-Man Army Category:Revived Category:Wrathful Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Evil Creation Category:Betrayed Category:Sadomasochists Category:Movie Villains Category:Egotist Category:Supervillains Category:Tyrants Category:Mongers Category:Mascots Category:Usurper Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Gaolers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Multi-Beings Category:Oppressors Category:God Wannabe Category:Supremacists Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Right-Hand Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Slaver Category:Game Bosses Category:Brutes Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Military Category:Spy Category:Inconclusive Category:Servant of Hero Category:Genderless Category:Master Orator Category:Opportunists Category:Homicidal Category:Necessary Evil Category:Fighters Category:Amoral Category:Murderer Category:Self-Aware